The invention relates to a method, as well as to a device, for laser cutting a can blank. In particular, the device and the method are to be used for cutting off the axial end section of a can blank. The can blank has a side surface and a can bottom. Depending on the process by means of which this can blank is being manufactured, the edge may be uneven or jagged. In these cases it is necessary that the axial end section of the can blank be severed with the use of a cutting means. The cutting means may be a laser beam or a mechanical cutting tool.
A method for the manufacture of a metal can has been known from publication DE 28 01 475. It suggests the removal of the axial end section by laser cutting. In doing so, the can blank is held, via a magnetic or vacuum unit, by a holding arrangement comprising a rotatable plate. A plurality of holding arrangements is arranged on a rotary table of a conveyor arrangement. Next to the rotary table, there is arranged a laser that is capable of severing the axial end section of a can blank.
A method and a device for the manufacture of can blanks, as well as cans, has been known from publication DE 10 2009 003 699 A1. In this case, plastic cans are made of so-called integral precursors by stretch blow molding. A laser cutting unit is used for cutting; however, it is not described in detail.
Considering this prior art, the provision of a device for cutting can blanks can be viewed as the object of the present invention, said device permitting an efficient machining of the can blank and being simple in design. In addition, a simple and economical method for cutting can blanks is to be disclosed.
This object is achieved with a device as well as a method displaying the features of the claims.